reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwatch
Nightwatch is an activity in ''Red Dead Redemption'' where the player is able to earn money and honor by protecting a settlement from rustlers and bandits while on night patrol. Nightwatch is available from sundown to sunrise, it involves stopping troublemakers before any serious harm is inflicted on the locals. Nightwatch is only available in Blackwater, MacFarlane's Ranch and Chuparosa. To unlock the nightwatch missons you must complete the Bonnie MacFarlane mission "New Friends, Old Problems." Different Enemies and General Combat *'Rustlers: 'You will see a man stealing some cattle you may hogtie him or kill him *'Horse Thieves:' Same as cattle rustlers except there is a guy stealing a horse. *'Robbers:' You will see a man trying to break into a window of a house. You may kill him or tie him up. *'Gangs Attacking Women:' You will find 4 or 5 bandits surrounding a woman, you may hogtie them or shoot them. It is easier to shoot them all as trying to capture them will result in you getting shot.To make sure your hard work doesnt go to waste its best to use dead eye. *'Threatening Wildlife': You will be required to protect the town/farms wildlife from bandits. You may hogtie or kill them *'Fights: '''You will see two guys having a fist fight. You can kill/hogtie them both or shoot the ground/air and they will run away.If you choose to hogtie them both you could turn out dead unless your a master hog tie guy. *'Hold Ups:' You will be required to stop a hold up between the criminal and the victim . You can use the lasso(but be quick or otherwise he will kill the victim.) *'Murderers: '''The game will call them "robbers", but in fact its a guy standing over a dead body after you hear a gunshot. Bandits and other criminals can be killed in combat or captured with the lasso. Reward amounts often vary according to the difficulty of the conflict which occurs throughout the night. Reward is increased if criminals are captured alive; some events can be resolved by pulling out your weapon and shooting it into the air (be careful of auto aim). Nightwatch may also require Marston to protect livestock and crops by killing or preventing pests and predators such as rabbits and coyotes, respectively.payout can range anywhere from $40 to $105 Locations *MacFarlane's Ranch- normally pays $45 *Blackwater-normally pays $105 *Chuparosa-mormally pays $95 *payouts vary by death count* Notes *The dog walks faster than Marston can walk, but slower than he runs, making it somewhat difficult to keep pace. However, if on a horse, the player can accompany the dog by Pressing "A" on Xbox 360 and "X" on PS3. *MacFarlane's Ranch is the only place where the Nightwatch jobs include only one criminal and take a lot more time than in Chuparosa and Blackwater. *While capturing a criminal, be quick to hogtie him after lassoing him because you will end up dead if anyone else is involved in the crime. Dragging him for too much time while on horseback when he is necklasso-ed will also kill him. *If you do a NightWatch in Blackwater and then go out and camp and fast travel to Chuparosa you can do another NightWatch job and you earn 200$ then you can go back to BlackwaterBlackwater and you can do it again without having to wait the whole day till its night time again *THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST WAYS TO MAKE MONEY Category:Activities